Romione
'Ron and Hermione Original Fanfictions and Head Cannons ' 'On the Marble Staircase' It had been a while now since Harry walked into Dumbledore's office. He hadn't spoken a word after getting back from the Shrieking Shack with Snape's memory. Ron and Hermione had sat down on the smashed up marble staircase waiting anxiously for Harry's return. "When do you think he'll give up?" pleaded Hermione into Ron's shoulder. She was very shaken by the whole war and this was the first time for a while that they were alone. "Hermione. This is You-Know-Who we're talking about. He's not going to just decide to walk out and say, 'Bye guys. Got bored of waiting - I'm going home for a nap.' He won't stop until Harry's -" Ron trailed off, too frightened to think about it. Hermione laughed but cried even more at Ron's last comment. It had been a while since she'd laughed, with the war going on there wasn't time for laughing and smiling and all those happy emotions. "D-Do you think... My parents are okay?" stammered Hermione crying even more "I hope so. I doubt this is as far as Australia, It's going to be okay Hermione." He wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders whilst she sobbed onto his jacket. 'The Fight for Mudbloods' The corridors were bustling with students and the occasional professor progressing in different directions. The Gryffindors had just finished their double Potions lesson with the Slytherins and Ron was very annoyed with Professor Snape who had made him re-skin his Shrivelrig four times before it was satisfactory enough to add to the Shrinking Solution. His ears were a boiling red and he wastalking in a very exasperated tone. "'Again. Now. Skin that better, Weasley.'" mimicked Ron in Snape's low, daring voice. "I hope he falls in his own cauldron and shrinks to the size of a Flobberworm. That would shut him up, the -..." "RON!" said Hermione, her voice slightly raised. "Don't be seen saying that.-" "Saying what, Mudblood?" came the unmistakable chant of Draco Malfoy. "Hope you're not using rude words in school, Weasel." teased Draco. "Shove off, Malfoy." said Ron whilst walking away. "You know, Weasel. I would've thought your poor, little mother would've taught you not to be ignorant. At least this Mudblood's got a bit of class." He said with a disgusted look on his face, nodding at Hermione. "Alright. Call her that one more time and you'll have one more thing to tell your father." threatened Ron. "Mud-Blood." taunted Malfoy with his tongue in his teeth. Ron advanced quickly on Malfoy with his fist clenched. He thrust his whole arm towards Malfoy's stomach then punch with even more force into his astonished face. Malfoy ran quickly towards the Dungeons back to where they'd had their Potions lesson. "Ron! What was that for!?" cried Hermione. "He called you a Mudblood." said Ron with quite a proud look on his face. "So! You'll get a detention!" exclaimed Hermione. "Worth it. I won't let him call you that anymore." and Ron walked away with his hands in his pockets leaving Hermione standing the middle of the corridor, smitten and over-joyed. Category:Ron and Hermione Category:Romance Category:Romione